


The Wanting Quiet

by gala_apples



Category: October Faction (TV)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Cathy wants a hundred things at a time, thinks a thousand thoughts at a time. This once, she's going to make something happen.
Relationships: Cathy MacDonad/Viv Allen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Wanting Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gags/silence prompt for seasonofkink.

Cat can’t say she’s particularly surprised about the situation during Gate Night. Not the warlock hijacking her body situation -that was pretty WTF- the one that alters her day to day life. Namely Maddy breaking up with Phillip relatively politely because he’s gay. Phillip has always given off gay vibes to her, and Maddy would be a huge hypocrite if homosexual urges upset her. So, no, Cathy’s not surprised, but she _is_ affected. Now that Maddy’s single, she wants to fall back on old habits. Specifically, being friends with benefits. There are a few reasons to say yes; nostalgia, a relationship well under her parents’ radar, multiple orgasms. In the end though, Cathy says no. There’s one drawback to the plan. She doesn’t want to keep fooling around with Maddy. Her affections have moved on. Weighted against the logical reasons to continue the thing with Maddy, emotions win out.

Of course, saying no to Maddy doesn’t grant her automatic deliverance of her new crush. The world doesn’t work like that. Or maybe it does, for Insta influencers and Twitter celebrities, but Cathy’s got zero allure for the masses. Cathy’s not oblivious, she knows how disliked she is. She’s one of those lesbians that’ll flourish in university. If she can get herself there, which is a-whole-nother can of worms. She’s lucky that Viv likes her, but that in no way means she might _like_ like her.

She’s got a fantasy to tide her over though. Well, she’s got about a million fantasies, they’re practically all that keep her alive during the warfare that is high school. But specifically, she’s got a Viv sex fantasy. Movie related, of course, because Cathy has a lot of different feelings about a lot of different media. There’s not really an A Quiet Place fandom, but every time Cathy watches it she wants to blather on about it. She doesn’t understand how they could possibly be making a sequel, when the entire plot is wrapped up in the ninety minutes, it seems more like a money grab than anything necessary. But the premise of the original is fascinating. The need to remain silent lest you be destroyed: Cathy wishes that challenge upon herself. Along with all the feelings comes a lot of inspired rants. They’re even therapist approved. She’s been specifically instructed to record her ramblings. To go without speaking in times of emotional turmoil it’s like... it’s like verbal bondage. So maybe she wants to have sex with Viv at the back of a full movie theatre, or in the locker room while other girls are changing, or in the bookshelves of a library. It’s much less the location, much more the public nature of it all. Since it’ll never happen, Cathy can think about it as much as she wants without worrying about the ethics.

Problem being, Cathy’s never been able to hold herself back for long. Hence the therapist, when the priest proved no match for her insatiable need to express any and all feelings. The lack of sex builds up with the new affections and the bizarre kink and Cathy finds herself kissing Viv mid sentence. In the middle of the storage room Janitor Sally gave her the key for, behind closed doors, of course. Cathy’s not stupid enough to force her hand in actual public. The chance of a freak out is low, considering Geoff, but even a gentle rebuff will get twisted and grow barbs under the gaze of all the other students.

“Cathy?” Viv asks when they pull apart. It feels like a mutual pulling apart, it feels like Viv isn’t recoiling in disgust or disinterest. Or maybe Cathy is projecting, and every second of it lasted because Viv was too shocked to move earlier. 

She tries to chuckle. Throwing some levity into her tone might be the only thing that gets them out of this safe. “I don’t know what you want to hear more, that I promise I’ll never touch you again, or that I could make you come three times eating you out.”

For a moment the blank face Viv directs at her has an unearthly feeling to it. Enough to make Cathy wonder how warlocks feel about sex, if it has as much meaning and difference   
from humans as death does. Then Viv shakes herself out of it, quirks half a smile onto her face and says, “Not really one to shy away from an orgasm. If you’re serious.”

Serious? Cathy is so fucking serious she’s dropping to her knees before the period places itself on Viv’s comment. One of Cathy’s God given talents is eating girls out. Even the very first time with Maddy she was already good at it. It’s not the kind of thing you pray about on Sundays in public, but she knows who to thank. Her jeans aren’t yet warming under her knees before she’s got Viv’s skirt hiked up and panties pulled down. Never let it be said that Cathy isn’t enthusiastic.

At the risk of sounding white girl racist, Cathy’s never had sex with a black girl before. It’s interesting that Viv’s pussy is dark, richly coloured. She’s never really imagined it before. Safe Search is permanently on family devices, and Tumblr doesn’t allow her the outlet for curiosity anymore, fucking censorist bastards. Not that she spends long just looking at the beautiful expanse of skin. Why look when you can taste?

It’s hard to say what’s better, the slick feeling of Viv’s juices on her tongue, or the muffled whimpers as Viv presses a trembling hand over her own mouth. Both are really, _really_ working for Cathy. She doesn’t want reciprocation, she wants to continue hearing Viv struggle to not make a sound, struggle to not alert all the students on the other side of the door as to what’s going on. They’re maybe not quite as vicious as the Quiet Place monsters, but it’s close. So rather than finish the job on Viv so she can encourage switching places, Cathy reaches down and unbuttons her jeans with one hand. Difficult, but worth it when her pants fall down a foot and she’s got more than enough room to finger herself.

When they’ve both come, Cathy gets back up to her feet. She’s proud of herself. Maybe it’s a little wrong to be so fucking pleased about fucking in public, but it’s not like she truly violated other people’s consent rights. Not if none of them know what happened. And how many people in this shitty town actually accomplish the things they fantasize about? Could be this sends her on an upwards trajectory of getting shit done, and she actually winds up getting into a university in a different state.

“Do you think your parents will care both their children are gay?” Yeah, it’s plural. In a faith testing miracle -but Cathy remains unwavered- Mr Allen came back to life. It was a whole thing. 

“One orgasm hardly makes me permanently gay,” Viv replies. Cathy must not do a good job of hiding the hurt because Viv goes on to talk more. “That came out wrong. I’m not saying we won’t do this again. We could maybe even date. It just doesn’t make me a Kinsey six lesbian. I like guys and NB people too. Pan is probably the best term for it.”

It’s not the first time Cathy’s been with a girl only for her to declare ‘not a lesbian!’. Pan is actually better than ‘we’re just fucking around, don’t take it so seriously’ followed by possessive behaviour. But still. It makes her want to pull out her Tumblr app and read the sapphic posts about being free from the male gaze, and the gender constructions femme and butch when men don’t matter. It’s all very interesting. But now’s probably not quite the time for a feminist debate, not when they both still have come on their inner thighs.

"I'll do it again if you'll do it again. Just sayin'."

"I'll keep it in mind," Viv says. She's got that look in her eye again, the one that says she knows what the future holds, and all the mere mortals will just have to wait and see. that's fine though. Cathy's getting used to being left in the dark for her own good. Every day she trusts Viv more, a rare feeling in shitty fucking Barrington. If Viv knows what happens between them, but thinks it best not to reveal it, Cathy will let it be.


End file.
